This application relates to an air data probe for use in aircraft applications wherein its performance is improved during certain operational conditions of an associated aircraft.
Modern aircraft are becoming more sophisticated and require precise information. Controls for modern aircraft must know an air speed with accuracy. As part of determining the air speed, an air data probe is often mounted on an aircraft body.
Air data probes take in air and evaluate that air to determine air speed and other parameters (as examples, altitude, angle of attack, angle of sideslip of an aircraft carrying the probe, etc.).
The requirements for such air data probes are challenging, especially when utilized in environments including ice crystals. Also, when an associated aircraft is operating at a pronounced angle of attack, air recirculation and boundary layers separation may incur within an opening or tap into the air data probe. For the air data probe to provide accurate information, total pressure recovery requirements remain unchanged and, thus, the air recirculation and boundary layer separation raise challenges.
The air data probe typically includes a pitot tube which provides the tap for receiving the air. The challenges mentioned above with regard to recirculation and boundary layer separation occur adjacent to the pitot tube tap.